Cymbal
|JapName=シンバル |RomName=Shinbaru |AniName=Cymbal |MangaName=Cymbal |AltName= |FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #136 Dragon Ball episode 104 |Race= Mutant Namek |Date of birth= May 8th, Age 753 |Date of death= May 8th, Age 753 |Height=5'11.5" (181cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#cymbal Kanzentai, DragonBall Daizenshuu 7 – DragonBall Encyclopedia] |Weight=253 lbs. (115kg) |FamConnect= Nameless Namek (Father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (Father) Unnamed offspring (Brothers) Piano (Brother) Tambourine (Brother) Drum (Brother) Piccolo Jr. (Brother/Father's reincarnation) Kami (Uncle/Father's good counterpart) Katas (Grandfather)}} Cymbal is King Piccolo's third son following his release. He is a large, humanoid, dragon-like Namekian, and his mutation is related to his apparent specialty, finding Dragon Balls (King Piccolo mutters that it's only fitting that such a spawn resemble a dragon). Background After hatching, Cymbal's first assignment was to gather the remaining Dragon Balls so his father could wish for restored youth and power. After learning of the location of the nearest Dragon Ball from Emperor Pilaf, Cymbal went out to retrieve it. He finds Goku and Yajirobe and demands they hand over the Dragon Ball. When Yajirobe refuses to give it to him, Cymbal threatens to kill him for it. Goku and Yajirobe play rock, paper, scissors to see who fights him. He is killed by Yajirobe, being sliced in half by his katana, roasted and then eaten. Like all of King Piccolo's sons, Cymbal is sent to Hell after his death and he is never seen again. Although short-lived, he showed he could fly (with his wings, like Tambourine) and showed his fighting prowess when he punched Yajirobe and later fired some electricity/ki blasts at him before meeting his end. Excepting Piano, who we never see fight, he is the weakest of King Piccolo's spawns, and his older brother Tambourine is described as being "several times stronger than him." Like his father and brothers, Cymbal's name is originally a pun on a musical instrument. Techniques *'Flight' – Cymbal can fly using his wings. *'Electric Wave' – Cymbal uses Energy Waves that look like bolts of electricity during his fight against Yajirobe. *'Chou Makouhou' – As spawns who share strong resemblance with Cymbal have the ability to shoot a beam of energy from their mouth, we assume that Cymbal can do this too. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori *FUNimation Dub: Paul LeBlanc *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Hill Trivia *Cymbal is the first Namekian born and hatched on-screen in the series. *Goku and Yajirobe play rock, paper, scissors for the first time in order to decide who will fight Cymbal. This situation is mirrored many years later when Goku, Gohan and Vegeta do the same to decide who gets to fight first in Babidi's Spaceship and again when Goku and Vegeta fight Kid Buu, but this time Goku wins. *Cymbal is the first and only villain to be killed by Yajirobe on screen. *In the video game, Infinite World, when finding the Dragon Balls in a desert, you can see a skeleton head which resembles Cymbal's remains after Yajirobe had eaten him. References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Siblings